Happy Birthday
by xxdopegirl
Summary: Tanggal 17 juli hari ulang tahun Park Jimin. dan Namjoon sebagai sahabat yang baik harus memberinya kue bukan? sumarry gagal. BTS Fanfiction. Slight! Namjin and Yoonmin. Warning inside.


**Happy Birthday!**

 **Kim Namjoon and Park Jimin**

 **slight!Namjin,and Min Yoongi**

 **Friendship,and lil bit romance for slight.**

 **WARNING! Tanggal ultah tidak sesuai/?**

 **Special pake telor buat bestie tercinta** **Njiii** **a.k.a. Jasmine,Happy Birthday bae!**

 **And happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam di tanganya menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari,seorang pemuda dengan surai platina berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju apartemenya menggunakan mobil hitamnya dengan sesekali menguap. Kim Namjoon namanya,seorang komposer muda yang bekerja di naungan sebuah agensi ternama. Ia menepuk dahinya kala ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Tanggal 17,oh astaga,hari ini ulang tahun Jimin!" gumamnya,lalu bergegas memutar arah,dan menuju ke sebuah toko kue milik Seokjin,sahab –ralat kekasihnya.

.

.

.

 **Kring**

Bunyi dari bel saat pintu toko di buka membuat Seokjin yang sedang membersihkan sebuah meja menatap ke arah pintu,lalu tersenyum. Sosok Kim Namjoon berdiri di sana dengan senyuman yang menampilkan lesung pipi khasnya.

"Namjoon? Bukankah kau seharusnya pulang?" Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon lalu melepas mantel yang di pakainya. "Ya,seharusnya,tapi aku baru ingat jika hari ini sahabat baiku ulang tahun" Namjoon mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi. "Jiminie? Ah iya aku ingat sekarang tanggal 17,jadi apa yang harus ku buatkan?" tanya Seokjin.

"Kue _Black Forest_ dengan lilin di atasnya dan secangkir kopi hangat untukku,tolong" Namjoon masih tersenyum. Seokjin menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengecup pipi kekasihnya. "Tunggulah sebentar oke? Kebetulan tadi aku baru memasukan kuenya ke oven" Ucapnya,lalu ia pergi ke dapur tokonya.

.

.

.

 **Apartement Jimin**

Namjoon memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran apartemen Jimin,lalu ia mengambil plastik berisikan kue pesananya,lalu berjalan menuju apartemen Jimin di lantai 3.

 **Namjoon pov**

Aku menatap arlojiku yang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi,yeah,masih terlalu pagi dan semoga saja Jimin dan kekasih pucatnya tidak terbangun dengan keadaan telanjang. Yeah,kalian tahu maksudku.

Aku sampai di depan apartementnya,lalu memasukan sandi dan segera masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Jangan tanya kenapa aku mengetahui password apartementnya.

Saat masuk,gelap menyelimuti ruang tengah karna gorden yang belum di buka,aku berjalan menuju dapur,menyiapkan kue ulang tahun itu,yeah seperti memasang lilin di atasnya.

Lampu dapur menyala tepat saat aku selesai menyalakan lilin yang menancap di kue _black forest_ itu. "Namjoon? Kukira penyusup" itu Yoongi,berdiri di ambang pintu dengan bertelanjang dada,aku memasang seringai dan mengangkat sebelah alis mataku. "Malam yang panjang huh?" ucapku di jawab seringai balik oleh Yoongi. "Yeah,begitulah. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menyusup seperti maling dan kue-" ucapanya terhenti.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa _hyung_ " Yoongi menggeleng. "Tidak,aku tidak lupa,jika aku lupa mana mungkin ia memberikan jatahku malam ini?"

"Lalu?" tanyaku "Aku hanya lupa memberinya kue,beruntung kau membawanya Namjoon"

 **Author pov**

"Ugh,Hyung?" suara Jimin mengagetkan Yoongi dan Namjoon. Dengan segera Yoongi mematikan lampu dapur lalu diam di sebelah Yoongi.

"Hyung? Apa yang ka-"

 _Saengil chukkae hamnida_

 _Saeingil chukkae hamnida_

 _Saranghaneun uri Jiminie_

 _Saengil chukkae hamnida_

Jimin sampai di ambang pintu dan terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Tiuplah lilinya,jangan lupa membuat harapan" Yoongi mengacak rambut Jimin,sedangkan Jimin mengangguk,memejamkan matanya lalu meniup lilin itu.

"Oh astaga terimakasih Namjoon _hyung,_ Yoongi _hyung_. Aku mencintai kalian" Jimin memeluk kekasihnya dan Namjoon dalam waktu bersamaan,membuat mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Sama sama,Jiminie,aku sudah menelfon Taehyung,Jungkook,seokjin _hyung_ ,dan Hoseok untuk datang hari ini. Dan kalian,mandilah kalian bau sper-"

"Sudah tak usah dilanjutkan!" Yoongi menepuk kepala Namjoon,sedangkan Namjoon menyengir tak berdosa,dan Jimin berblushing-ria.

"Yasudah lebih baik sekarang aku mandi dulu" Ucap Jimin hendak pergi sebelum Yoongi menahan tanganya. "Kita mandi bersama oke?" Yoongi menyeringai,Jimin kembali blushing.

Sedangkan Namjoon sudah hendak pergi ke balkon apartemen sebelum-

"Mhh Yoongi hyunghh~"

-Mereka kembali 'bermain'

"OH ASTAGA KALIAN! PERGILAH KE KAMAR MANDI!"

.

.

.

 **End~**

 **a/n: Halooo apa kabar? Btw minal aidzin wal faidzin ya mohon maaf lahir batin,maafkan dakuh ngilang pas back malah bikin oneshoot FF ini spesial buat bestieku tercinta Jasmine a.k.a. Njiii 3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASMINEEE ^O^ maafkan dakuh buat Jimin uke disini :'v /ditabok/.g btw kalian yang bingung mau manggil saya apa,panggil aja panggil aja syoe okeh :'v yang punya bbm atau line mari berteman! Id ama pin? Pm ya ^^ sekalian yg punya ig juga mari follow followan/?ig ku: _xxdopegirl_ /malah jadi promosi xD maapkeun.**

 **Yang nunggu ff TWD sabar yak,ku lagi kena writers block ;-;**

 **Pokonya sekali lagi Happy birthday buat Njiii-ku sayang.g moga panjang umur,selalu sehat,langgeng ama kapelnya/?,pokonya yang terbaik buat lu mine :3**

 **With luv,dopegirl.**


End file.
